In many remote areas there is a need for power to be generated through the use of natural power which may be readily harnessed as well as a need for potable water.
Although solar and wind energy comprise two sources of natural energy which may be readily harnessed, solar energy is available in sufficient magnitude only a small fraction of a day and may be not available for several days due to clouds. Further, wind energy is available substantially continuously only in a relatively few localities.
Inasmuch as little can be done to increase the hours during a day that solar energy may be collected and little may be done to increase the velocity or duration of a wind, some means is needed whereby available solar and wind energy may be harnessed at the same time and by the same structure in order that the power output developed will be more constant and reliable than a similar power output developed solely as a result of solar energy or solely as a result of wind energy.
In addition, a need exists for a usable energy developer which will also be capable of providing a reasonable supply of potable water in an otherwise reasonably dry area.
Examples of various previously known structures for harnessing solar and wind power and for condensing available water are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,095,923, 3,304,696, 3,436,908, 4,206,396, 4,208,873 and 4,224,528.